Lost in Translation
by ThePrincessBride14
Summary: Draco stopped talking to Hermione after a fight. Or at least she thought he did. One-shot. Dhr.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.**

**Lost in Translation **

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'  
**

He wasn't speaking to her.

She still couldn't believe it as she sat on one of the new plush chairs they brought for their flat. It was so uncharacteristic of him, of Draco, to actually stop talking to her over a fight. They have had their generous share of quarrels over the period of their three years together, but never did any of such resulted in him giving her the cold shoulder.

They fought at the Burrow, over a plate of chocolate cake that Ron had served. Draco wanted to switch their plates, but she was already munching through the sweet dessert when he voiced out his concern. Tough luck for him, she was the type of girl that shouldn't be stopped while trying eating chocolate. And so they fought. She ended up not finishing her dessert as she apparated home, with Draco following afterwards. It was then that he stopped talking to her and he left their flat twice. All the more he seemed angrier and he didn't speak to her.

It was an alienating feeling for her, as she sat even lower on the soft chair, wondering why he didn't end up surprising her with the usual make-up shag. Her heart felt like it was about to fall off its place, could it be that he didn't love her anymore? She knew that they weren't the best couple, and that they bit off each others ears (figuratively) once in a while. But she knew deep down that those fights were nothing but superficial, and they didn't speak of the immensity of the love she has for him, and maybe, the love he _had_ for her. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed out of her chest; it wasn't worth losing Draco over this way.

She closed her eyes tight, attempting to stop the torrents of tears that were threatening to flow over. If there was one thing she hated, it was crying. It was never made to solve anything. She inhaled deeply, her eyes still closed. She tried remembering the happier moments they had together, and the hundreds of times they managed to kiss and make up. There was no doubt about it; those were _really_ the happier times.

If there was one thing, Draco made everything right in her world, books and occupations didn't even seem at all important when he came into her life. He completely changed the way she thought about life in general, and since then she had the most fun she has ever had.

But now that he was mad at her, he was good as gone. Everything felt colourless and dull. He vacuumed all the optimism left in her, and left her insipid and lifeless, just like what she thought she was before him.

In the full contemplation of her misery, she wondered if the hand she felt ghosting her cheek was for real. Maybe it was just a fragment of her imagination, a cruel ruse out to hurt her even more. She kept her eyes closed, afraid to open them, afraid to finally come to terms that he wasn't there anymore.

She knew that she was a strong girl, and had even prepared for the day he would finally leave. But nothing she did could prepare her for the pain she felt in her heart right now.

She was already curled up in a ball when she felt a soft tug on her hand. She peeked through her right eye, and saw whose hand were pulling hers.

"Draco!" she gasped. She knew every part of him and so it was no mystery to her. She felt like she was about to burst, and so she translated the paroxysm of feelings she felt as she jumped into his arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. She kissed him with all she had, and melded her lips wildly against him. It felt so good to kiss him, and that he was kissing her back.

All was good in her world again, just staying like this and never pulling back. Reluctantly, she let him go for the need to catch their breath was tugging at her lungs.

She was breathing harshly, as she looked at him straight in the eye, his arms still cradling her close to his body.

"You ready to talk now?" she asked, her voice hoarse from their intense kissing.

She watched as she shook his head 'no'. She bit her lip, afraid of what her hurt might translate into. Draco watched as her face morphed into different emotions, anger, fear, and even hate. Sensing this, he tried his best to get his message across.

"You need a quill?" Hermione asked, watching his hands mimic writing. "And a paper?"

Draco nodded. Hermione sighed in frustration and conjured what he needed. It was another moment before he held up the magical sign card-slash-paper that she cast for him.

Hermione read fast, her eyebrows scrunching up before looking at him, her face disbelieving. "You cannot expect me to believe this, Malfoy!" she exclaimed.

Draco looked at her, annoyed. He huffed and put her down gently as he proceeded to sit down on the plush chair she had just vacated.

She couldn't believe that Draco would come up with such an asinine reason for his silence, unless…

He was telling the truth.

It was ten more minutes before she spoke again.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Hermione finally asked, realizing Draco's honesty. "You mean to say that he hexed you?" he nodded. "Oh I'll kill that bloody bastard!" she said angrily.

Now she couldn't believe Ron, whom she thought was over at the idea of her dating Draco. She contemplated this as she watched him write on the magically erasing paper. It was another second before he held it up for her to read.

**Don't worry. I have bludgeoned the idiot. Twice. **

She couldn't help but laugh despite of herself. Ron deserved it. "Why did he hex you anyway? I thought he was over the whole thing." she watched him write furiously on the paper. He held it up as he finished.

**He is. But I asked him for a favor which apparently, he didn't like. Bloody arsehole screwed up the whole thing for me too. I can't believe your friends, Granger. **

"Me neither". she sighed out loud before continuing**. **"A favor? You've never asked anyone, more so Ron, for favors. Besides, you could have always asked me." she offered. "Save the shagging favors though."

Draco smirked at her.

**Keep fooling yourself Granger, I know you like it. **

"You wish, Malfoy." she said playfully.

**Already came true. Do you mind lifting my hex? I am a very important man with important things to do. I should not be kept waiting, witch. **

She snorted. "Important my arse. I think I like you better this way." She teased, moving closer to him, but not quite touching him yet. "Do tell me Malfoy, what arethese important things?" she asked.

**Shagging you, of course, Bludgeoning Weasley thrice, and fixing what he ruined.**

"What did he ruin, huh Malfoy?" she asked, finally touching him and plopping down on his lap.

**You have to lift this bloody hex first.**

"No, I won't." She said, defiant. "Tell me what he ruined first."

**Brace yourself. It's a pretty long explanation. I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be pleased that you'd receive it this way.**

"Oh, I'm sure, alright."

**Remember the chocolate cake?**

"Is that your long explanation?" she teased, Draco huffed at her. She laughed. "Alright, of course I remember. You ripped the bloody thing out of my hands." she recalled.

**Well, I specifically asked Weasley to serve the cake for us. The bigger slice for you and the smaller one for me.**

She hit him playfully on the chest. "Why, you wanted to make me fat? And he ruined it for you?" she snorted.

**Of course. **

She raised an eyebrow at him.

**I kid you, Granger. I asked your idiot of a friend to do me one favor, and he bloody ruined it for me. I should have known better, the arsehole was livid when I asked him to do it. Guess you can't trust a Weasley even if he said yes.**

"Ron's not like that, Draco." she defended, before moving on to a more important matter. "What's with the chocolate cake? Merlin, I know that you know I like chocolate, but there's no point in making a fuss over It." she pointed out.

**You're daft. It's not the chocolate per se, but what I was going to with it.**

"Smash it on my face?" she asked.

**I wish, Granger. But no, I had something planned. **

"Well, tell it to me then." she offered.

**Accio the cake first, I placed on the fridge. **

And so she did. On her right hand rested the Accio-ed plate of cake.

**There's something inside of it. Go on, look.**

Hermione never searched for anything more impatiently, she fingered her way to the velvety layers of chocolate, often stopping to stick a finger or two into her mouth, it tasted that good. She was busy ruffling her fingers through the dessert when she hit upon something, something hard, and very sparkly.

It was a ring, and a very grandiose one at that. Right there, smacked dab in the middle was a princess cut canary yellow diamond, its colours glinting on the light like a prism.

**You know what he ruined now then, don't you?"**

She nodded while still staring at the ring, her mouth open in shock. A ring that beautiful was hard to put down, and so she didn't care as she slobbered chocolate all over it.

He smiled at her befuddled expression as he lifted her chin up to him so she could meet his gaze. "Im iram ooy liw?" he asked, smiling despite of himself. He'd kill Weasley for making him talk this way.

Hermione laughed, long and goodheartedly as she threw her head back. She looked at him afterwards, mirth dancing in her eyes as she met his gaze strongly.

"Why should I?" she teased.

**Because I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you and…**

He gave her a small smile. "Ooy vol I." he said softly, smirking at her.

Hermione gave a diminutive smile as she heard his backwards talking. "I. Vol, love... I love you?" she asked tenderly, after managing to decode his words.

Draco nodded.

"I love you." he mouthed silently.

She hastily kissed him on the lips, long and hard, which afterwards she grabbed the magical sign card and began writing too.

**Yes. And oh, I will bludgeon Ron for the fourth time.**

She smiled at him, mouthing back the same words he just said. "_I love you." _

He grinned as he pulled her head down for a long kiss. It was a very long time before they finally pulled away.

"_Finite Incantatem._"

And everything was good again.

* * *

**A/N: This is a very rough one shot! I wrote this quickly and proof-read it for 30 minutes. So, hardcore grammar bunnies, forgive me for burning your eyes and your intellect. Rest assured that this would only be the fanfiction I would throw in in all its naked glory. I'm writing another fic, it's going to be a dark one. I don't know how I will fare as it would be the first time I'd write anything of such genre. I might throw in a multi-chaptered fic too. Uni is really getting in the way of the things I want to write. Oh well. Please review! :) And to everyone who has reviewed my three other fics, I can't thank you all enough. I love youuuuu! ahaha. **

**I ate a lot of donuts today.**


End file.
